the pain of lost love
by PrincessNightstar24
Summary: (AU) THIS STORY WAS ALSO WRITTEN BY starfirenight TO! WE WERE PARTNERS. Richard and Kori are forced into blind date by their friends after the 2 have an argument. What happens when they see each other at the same restraunt? Do they make up or continue to suffer the pain of lost love. ONE-SHOT (Rich/Kori)


**Authors notes: hello everyone. This is not a normal story. This story had 2 writers! NOT ONE 2!  the other author is starfirenight. Me and her had been with each other on messenger and had decided to write a story together. This not only my story but hers as well. It is OUR story. We had worked together on story on Google docs and were all different character. starfirenight Kori the WHOLE story. I was Richard in the beginning when they argued in the story. She was Richard till the ending when she became kori again. I was Xavier, Kitten,Wally, Victor,Rachel, Karen, and Gar in this story. We both just randomly wrote what we assumed each character would say in the story ans did NOT plan out every single word we made our characters say. We made them do whatever and say whatever at that situation we wrote it in at the to each other. Almost like improv. But anyways you enjoy me AND starfirenight's story. **

**Remember. I DIDN'T WRITE THIS ALONE! Me and starfirenight did this TOGETHER. as a team! We could only post the story on one of our profiles though... So when you review or if you do please make sure you thank me and her. **

**Disclaimer: WE Don't own teen titans. **

* * *

**The pain of lost love**

"I am so sick of hearing that excuse every single time!" Kori yelled at her boyfriend Richard. They had been arguing for the last week, every single night it seems.

"It's not an excuse!" Richard yelled back.

"Ugh!" Kori moaned as she stormed out of the room and ran down the stairs.

"Get back here!" Richard called following her.

Stopping dead in her tracks she turned around towards Richard, seething. "You, are NOT the boss of me!" Kori screamed.

"I'm not trying to boss you Kori! You're not the only one who's sick of all the excuses too! I'm so sick of coming home alone!" Richard snapped back at his girlfriend Kori.

"You are sick of coming home alone?! YOU! Every night after work I come home wanting to be with my boyfriend, but you are not here! You are never here!" She fired back, now tears of anger and depression running down her face.

"Well you know how Bruce is! I have a whole company to run while YOU are out prancing around modeling! So _excuse_ me for trying to pay the bills!" Richard hissed. He too was on the verge of tears as he saw his long time girlfriend cry. His voice was scratchy and his throat was sore from all the yelling he and Kori had done.

Kori stood there with her mouth open, eyes wide. On her face was the expression of having been slapped. Bawling, she pushed past Richard and ran up to their room. Collecting her suitcase she began throwing her stuff into it.

"KORI! what are you doing?!" Richard shouted from the bottom of the stairs. As he heard several thing get knocked over and a zipper close.

Running down the stairs and dragging her suitcase behind her, she pushed past Richard once again. Halfway to the door she turned around and looked at Richard. "I am done _Dick_! I am done! You will no longer need to worry about "paying the bills" for me!"she growled. Reaching the door, she turned around and hissed, tears streaming down her face "I _hate _you." Then turned the handle and walked out the door.

Richard was utterly shocked at several things. One was that Kori the only girl he loved more then anything just walked out the door and possibly his life, second was that she called him Dick. He knew things were seriously screwed up if she ever called him that., and third was that she just said she hated him. At replaying the memory through his head he felt his heart break into pieces. With an angry sigh he furiously raked his hand through his hair and clenched his teeth as he balled his fist tightly. She had just walked out with his heart and all he felt now was a hollow pit in his stomach."DAMMIT!" He yelled as he punched a hole in the wall. He really messed up this time.

She heard the realization hit him, she heard the hole being punched in the wall, but she didn't care. Did she hate him? No, she loved him too much to even comprehend. However, she would not continue letting him treat her as his emotional punching bag. Throwing her suitcase in the back seat she got in her car and started the engine. She was _done_ caring.

Richard had heard the engine start and knew she was seriously leaving him. He had to just mess everything up! He sighed as he replayed the evening over. It had all started with him promising Kori he would be home tonight in time for dinner. When Bruce had called and said he needed to discuss some business protocols he ended up leaving Wayne Enterprises at around 2 in the morning. When he entered the house he saw Kori there waiting for his arrival and then the argument had started.

He glanced around the now empty house and grabbed his keys, walking out the door to his car. He couldn't stay in that room any longer. With a heavy heart Richard backed out of the driveway to a place he knew he would get help. His friends. He didn't hate Kori, far from it actually he just had to forget. He had to try and stop caring.

* * *

Dragging her suitcase up to Rachel's door, she knocked. After leaving Richard and hers house, she drove to Rachel's where she knew she could get help. Grumbling Rachel opened her door, but her eyes widened when she saw Kori at her door with a suitcase and tear stains running down her face. Actually, there were still fresh tears joining the dried ones. What had happened? It was freakin four o'clock in the morning!

Kori walked into Rachel's house and sat on her couch. Dragging her knees up to her chest, she began sobbing into them.

Rachel walked over and placed a comforting hand on her back, saying "Kori tell me what happened." Rachel was not the best at comforting someone ,but she would at least try.

Lifting her head up from her knees, Kori turned her red eyes to Rachel and said "R-Richard and I did the fighting again. Except this time, it was _bad_ Rachel."

Confused, Rachel said "Bad? How bad are we talking about?"

"Bad as in he forgot to come home on time, told me I prance around modeling, I threw my stuff in a suitcase and got in the car. Oh, and I told him I hate him" she said, letting her head fall back onto her knees.

Rachel groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Dick was such an idiot at times. She couldn't believe he had just forgotten how sensitive Kori was.

"Kori can you look me in the eyes and honestly say you hate Dick?" Rachel asked.

"No" Kori said sadly, looking into Rachel's eyes. "I cannot."

"Then why did you say it?" Rachel questioned.

"You should have seen him Rachel! He did not care about me or how I feel, so I wished to return the favor" Kori said as she wrapped her arms around her knees and began slightly rocking back and forth on the couch.

"Kori are you honestly tired of Dick?" Rachel asked.

Kori stared at the wall in front of her with a blank expression, still rocking back and forth, and answered "I am tired of him treating me like shit. I am tired of him coming home late. I am tired of him not caring."

"Kori if you're sure you're tired of Dick then maybe you could try, I don't know someone new?" Rachel suggested uneasily.

Shaking her head, Kori said "Oh no Rachel! I could not! I just broke up with Richard, I could not begin dating again just like that."

"Kori you remember Dick's history. He can get any girl he wanted in a matter of five minutes. The sooner you start with someone new the sooner you can forget about Dick." Rachel tried to reason.

Tilting her head contemplatively, Kori said slowly "Perhaps you are right Rachel, but I would not even know where to begin."

"I think I can help you there. Have you ever heard of online dating?" Rachel asked.

"Ugh, anything but that! Not online dating, it's pathetic! I would rather go on a blind date with bigfoot then try online dating!" Kori said, exasperated.

"A blind date huh? Well I know a guy who's friends with someone single. He can set you up on a blind date with him... Unless you _want_ to go out with Bigfoot?" Rachel asked slightly amused at her response from earlier.

Sighing, Kori whined "Is he at _least _cuter than bigfoot?!"

Rachel smirked. "Unless he's gigantic glob of purple sewage waste I think you're good" Rachel informed.

"Fine, I'll go out with him, but _you_ have to go shopping with me at the mall!" Kori stated, smirking. Everyone knew how much Rachel despised shopping, and the mall.

Immediately at the words of shopping and mall a deep scowl crossed Rachel's face. She absolutely hated shopping and the mall! But she hated seeing Kori upset even more.

"Fine" Rachel spat as she crossed her arms and deepened her frown. Shaking her head and giggling at her friends antics, she leaned over and wrapped her arms around Rachel.

"Thank you Rachel, I really appreciate your advice. Now if only I had a place to stay…" Kori said sadly.

"Kori you know you're always welcome here. And beside you already have your freaking bags here anyway " Rachel offered.

"Oh thank you Rachel!" Kori squealed as she tightened her hold around Rachel. "Although, I think I may require some 'girl time'... with our other friends?" Kori said hopefully.

Rachel groaned as she thought of all the gossiping,make ups and sappy romance movies she was to endure if she invited Karen and Jenny.

"FINE! Call the girls over and let's get this stupid thing over with" Rachel muttered.

"GLORIOUS!" Kori screamed as she jumped off the couch and immediately called Karen on her phone.

"What did I just get myself into?" Rachel groaned.

* * *

Arriving at Victor's house, Richard parked in the driveway. Angrily slamming the door to his car as he got out, he stomped up to the door and began banging on it. Finally, after a couple minutes of almost busting down the door, Victor came and opened it.

"Yo! Who's knocking on my door like a freaking maniac!?" Victor yelled angrily before seeing Richard.

"Vic, we need to talk" Richard said, seething with fists and teeth clenched.

"Alright man..." Victor replied as he opened the door for Richard to enter.

Stomping inside, Richard walked into the living room and realized that all of his friends were here. Wally being the first to notice his arrival grinned.

"What's up dickie boy?" Wally asked grinning.

Richard sent him a death glare and said icily "I'm not in the mood Wally." Then he walked over to the couch and plopped down, letting out a long sigh and rubbing his face with his hands.

Wally paused the game he and Gar had been playing and sent Richard a sincere look. Gar taking notice of Richard's presence, realized as well he was troubled.

"Dude you want to talk about it?" Gar asked.

Running a hand through his dark hair, he said tiredly "I-It's Kori."

"Legs?! What's wrong with her? Did she turn ugly or something?"'Wally asked using Kori's nickname. This question brought Victor's large hand to smack the back of Wally's head while he grumbled.

"What Wally meant to say was what happened between you two?" Victor asked.

"She left" Richard said, his voice sounding ghostly and hollow.

"Why'd she leave?" Gar asked.

"Because I'm a freakin ass, that's why!" Richard yelled, finally breaking down. He was too worn out to fight it anymore, and just let it out.

"Man... So do you have any idea where she went?" Victor asked.

"And why you were an ass!" Wally added.

Shaking his hanging head, Richard choked out "She probably went over to a friend's house. I didn't get home on time when I promised I would, we fought, I told her she strutted around as a model… Next thing I know, she's bawling and upstairs packing. Then she left in her car, and before she did, she said she hated me."

Victor had known Kori and Richard for a long time and knew the two loved each other more then anything in the world. He rose a confused eyebrow at the thought of Kori hating Dick. That was like saying the grass wasn't green.

"You don't actually think she hates you, right?" Victor asked.

"I don't know Vic, I really screwed up big time… and you should have seen her face, it looked like she had fire in her eyes" Richard said, looking up at Victor.

"Well maybe it's one of those kind of in the moment things dude." Gar reasoned.

Turning to Gar, he whispered "I just don't know," shaking his head and began staring at the wall in front of him. Wally analyzing the situation processed what he had heard and soon thought of a plan.

"Well why don't you get a new girl? You are _the _Dick Grayson, now the most eligible bachelor in the country! Just get a new girl and try to forget about Kori" Wally suggested.

"I don't want another girl, I want Kori!" Richard exclaimed, looking at Wally with wide eyes.

"Yo man chill!" Victor yelled.

Richard stood up from the couch and swung his arms around dramatically as he said "How am I suppose to chill?! I can't function without her!"

"Well what if you just go on a few dates to help you get over her, or until she comes back and y'all sort things out. You know as well as the male population does that Kori's a beautiful woman and she'll have no problem finding a date. Hell, she probably has one already!" Victor reasoned.

"You really think she does?" Richard asked, curious.

"No offence bro, but she is pretty hot... So my guess is yeah" Wally answered.

Running a hand through his hair, he sighed and questioned "You really think a date would help?"

"Yeah dude. It'll clear your head and other stuff" Gar replied.

"Ok, I-I'll do it" Richard said, nodding his head.

"Well alright!" Victor cheered.

"Wait, so how's he gonna get a date?" Gar asked. Wally tapped his chin in deep thought before; light bulb! He got an idea.

"I went out with this girl a while back and she called in for a favor to find her friend a date. You could take her on the date!" Wally exclaimed triumphantly.

Richard thought about it and said "Fine, but she better at least be cute."

Wally grinned and answered "Well the chick was hot so I'm assuming her friend is to."

"Ok good, now lets play some video games!" Richard said, sitting back down on the couch.

"Now we're talking!"'Gar yelled excitedly as he and Wally returned to their game.

* * *

Kori walked to Rachel's door and opened it. Standing there were her two other best friends, Jenny and Karen.

"Yeah! You came!" Kori exclaimed happily.

"Of course girl! Who else was gonna get you ready for your date?!" Karen greeted.

"Certainly not Rachel" Jenny joked, causing Rachel to scowl.

"Whatever" Rachel muttered from behind Kori.

Opening the door wider, Kori let in Karen and Jenny. They walked inside and all went to where Kori's clothes were, in the guest room.

"Please, I need help picking out an outfit" Kori said, holding up a black and purple dress.

"Leave that part to me..." Karen grinned as she grabbed the dresses from Kori and tossed them over her shoulder. After that she went straight to the closet to search for an outfit.

Raising an eyebrow at Karen, Kori said "What are you doing Bee?"

"What does it look like Kori? I'm picking an outfit out to make your look hot!" Karen replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, well what are you picking?" Kori asked curiously.

"THIS!" Karen exclaimed excitedly as she pulled out a solid black spaghetti strapped dress with a low top and back that would be revealing her cleavage and smooth back.

Looking at Karen and the rest of her friends, she grabbed the dress and asked her friends "Really? _This_ one?"

"Yes! Now go put it on with these to!" Karen commanded as she tossed Kori a pair of solid black strappy high heels to go along with the thigh length dress. Kori immediately stripped and put on the revealing dress along with the shoes Karen had tossed her.

"How do I look?" Kori asked as she turned to the other girls.

"Damn Kori you look hot!" Karen exclaimed. Kori's dress fit her body quite nicely, clutching to her hourglass figure and revealing generous amounts of her cleavage. Her long legs complemented with the heels rather nicely and as Karen stated; she looked hot.

"Not bad" Rachel informed.

"Wow. You look great Kor, now on with the make up!" Jenny complimented as she dug in her purse and pulled out a small pink make up bag.

After a few dabs and several minutes later of applying make up Jenny grinned as the other girls eyes widened. Damn Jenny did a good job. Kori had a smoky dark eyeshadow that made her jade eyes pop beautifully due to the dark hue. A small light pink blush was on her face that was complemented with red lips.

"Wow, not bad Jenn" Rachel complimented. Karen grabbed a mirror Kori had tried to glance at and shook her head.

"NO peeking until we're done!" Karen scolded.

45 minutes later Kori's brilliantly red hair was curled in thick wavy curls that fell past her

shoulders and ended mid back. Her make up was done beautifully going great with the shoes and dress Karen had picked out, her hair framed her face perfectly while Karen had added a diamond necklace and a set of matching earrings. Kori was just simply breath taking.

"All done!" Karen beamed.

Kori excitedly walked over to the floor length mirror so she could look at herself. As soon as she laid eyes on herself, her eyes widened. Her hair and makeup were stunning and the black dress clung to every curve of her body, she looked gorgeous.

"I look good" Kori said, nodding her head in approval at her appearance.

"Well of course you look good! Me and Jenn did the work ourselves!" Karen praised as Jenny nodded in agreement.

"So... when is this guy you're going out with coming anyways?" Jenny asked.

"What time is it?" Kori asked, looking for her purse.

"6:30, why?" Rachel asked as she put her phone up.

Kori nodded her head and said "Then he should be here any moment."

"Huh. So where's your date gonna be?" Karen asked.

"At the new fancy restaurant downtown" Kori replied nonchalantly.

"You mean the Blue Palm?! Damn Kori that's pretty fancy. Reservations there are booked for months! You lucky bitch!" Karen exclaimed excitedly for her friend.

Giggling, Kori said "You're just jealous Victor hasn't taken you yet!"

"Hell yeah I am. He said he'd take me there soon, but he's always working on that god damn car of his" Karen mumbled.

Kori walked over to Karen and put a hand on her shoulder, saying kindly "You should make him see what he's missing. Then he'll be begging you to let him take you."

"Your right Kori. I'm gonna make him see what he's been delaying this whole time" Karen stated grinning.

"At least you guys get to go some places. Wally always takes me to go get some damn burgers on our dates" Jenny stated.

"Then Jenn you do the same thing as Bee… Make him beg for you! Then he'll take you wherever you want to go!" Kori exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry bout me Kori. I got a plan for my man, so now you care to tell me the name of this guy taking you out?" Jenn asked.

Kori smiled and said "His name is Xavier."

" Xavier huh?" Karen said as she tapped her chin in deep thought. Just then the doorbell rung.

"He's here!" Kori exclaimed, looking at her friends wide eyed.

"Well don't just stand their girl go answer the door!" Karen yelled frantically.

"Right!" Kori said as she grabbed her purse and ran down the stairs, her friends trailing behind. Taking a deep breath, straightening her back, and smoothing down her hair, she opened the door.

"Hey cutie, you ready to go?" Xavier greeted. He was in a black tux, with his ruffled brown hair messily combed and his grey eyes filled with lust at the sight of Kori.

Giggling, Kori said shyly "Oh, um yes…" She stepped outside and closed the door. Xavier put an arm around her shoulders and led Kori to his car. The ass didn't even open the car door for her! As they drove off Karen and Jenny along with Rachel all scowled.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Jenny said as the two other friends nodded.

* * *

Richard walked around his room, as well as his friends, looking for something he could wear on his date.

"You guys got anything yet?" Richard asked all of his friends.

"Dude! I found this!" Gar exclaimed as he held up a red t-shirt.

"You idiot, Dick's going to a fancy restaurant! Not a walk through the park" Victor scolded.

"Hey, what about this then?" Wally asked as he held up a white t-shirt that had a black bow tie on it. Victor and Richard scowled as he sheepishly smiled.

"Why don't you just put on one of your tuxes" Victor offered.

Richard looked at Victor and nodded his head saying "Actually, that's not a bad idea." Walking over to his closet he pulled out a black and a grey tux. "Which one is better?" he asked his friends.

"Black dude! It'll make you look like James bond!" Gar yelled.

Shaking his head and laughing at Gar, he said "Alright, I'll wear the black."

"Good, now go change dickie boy!" Wally joked.

Richard walked out of the room carrying his tux to go change after letting Wally know he was "number one". Coming back into the room after he had changed, Richard said "How do I look?" The guys turned after making fun of Wally who had gotten the finger and grinned.

"Not bad man" Victor replied.

"Dude, you look like those spies in the movies!" Gar complimented. Wally wiped a fake tear from his eye and mocked the voice of a woman as he talked.

"My baby boys all grown up now" Wally said as he wiped away invisible tears and sniffled.

Rolling his eyes at Wally, he said "Thanks you two, and some weird lady." He grabbed his car keys and made his way to the garage. "Wish me luck fellas" Richard said as he got to the door and turned around to face his friends.

"Alright before you go I need to know who the girl is, where you're taking her, and if my ass looks fat in these jeans" Wally stated seriously before he turned to give the guys a better view of his butt.

Laughing at Wally, he said smirking "Her name is kitten, The Blue Palm, and yes… your ass looks huge." Wally scoffed at him before strutting away and shaking his ass as the guys chuckled.

"Good luck man, hopefully the chick ain't a bitch" Victor said.

"Thanks Vic, and yeah… I hope so to. Now all of you get outta my house" Richard said opening the door and motioning with his arm for them to go. As the three friends grumbled leaving the garage, they watched as Richard pulled out and drove off.

"Dude, how much you wanna bet this goes bad?" Gar asked.

"Ten bucks grass stain" Victor replied.

"Put me down for five!" Wally added.

Betting on the outcome of the night.

Ten minutes in the car and he finally pulled up to a light pink house. Getting out of the car, he walked up to the red door and knocked. He heard the sound of rapid footsteps from inside and the door opened in a rush. Standing there was a short blonde with way too much makeup and a bright pink dress that was way too tight.

"Hi dickie-poo!" Kitten greeted in a high pitched voice that made Richard's ears hurt.

Trying not to wince at her voice, he said "Hey Kitten, ready to go?"

"Of course dickie-poo! Let's go already!" Kitten squealed as she grabbed Richard's hand and dragged him to the car.

Cursing Wally silently in his head, he opened the door for Kitten and allowed her to sit down before he closed the door and walked around to his side. Richard climbed in the car and put on his seat belt, starting the car.

"So... aren't you like going to ask me anything about myself? I am like _the _kitten moth" Kitten snobbishly asked.

Trying not to jump out of the car, he said "Riiiight… so, do you have any siblings?"

"No, I'm like daddy's only girl" she replied not caring.

"Oh, uh, cool? What does your dad do for work?" Richard asked uncomfortably.

"Daddy's like some plastic surgeon but he's always messing with those nasty bugs he likes to call his children" Kitten scoffed as she filed her nails not even glancing up.

That caused him to raise an eyebrow, "Ooooook… So, what do you like?" Richard asked, now just trying to make it through the night.

"I like pink, makeup, fashion, hot guys, and being prettier than other girls" Kitten answered before laughing."What am I like talking about? I'm prettier than every girl! Right dickie-poo?" Kitten asked, thinking she knew the answer and that he would agree with her.

Richard began seething, thinking "Are you _shitting_ me?! Of _course _you're not!" but of course he didn't say that. "You're alright" he said, trying to evade the question.

"Awwww dickie-poo! You're so sweet! I can't wait for us to go out. I can like show you off to my worthless ex boyfriend fang. He'll go insane with jealousy!" Kitten said sweetly before ending with a hiss.

Inwardly groaning, he said "Sure, can't wait." "There will be _no _more dates with this bitch" he thought.

A meowing sound echoed through the car before Kitten squealed as she grabbed her pink phone out of her purse. At that moment she began to talk rather obnoxiously on the other end of the phone letting Richard sigh in relief as she continued to talk the whole way to the restaurant.

This was going to be one LONG night.

It was two minutes into the date and Kori was about ready to jump out of the car. She was going to _kill _Rachel.

"So cutie... you wanna know more about me or you just gonna sit there looking pretty?" Xavier asked cockily, staring at Kori's breasts.

Looking over at Xavier and crossing her arms over her chest, she said "Sure, fire away."

Xavier grinned a smug smile as he replied "Alright, I like long walks on the beach and pretty red heads," winking at her.

Fighting not to roll her eyes at his cockiness, she replied "So you spend all of your time on the beach surrounded by red heads?"

"Pretty much. Maybe next time cutie me and you can head out to the beach. I know the perfect nude beach that's not to far from here" Xavier pervertedly replied.

"Yeah, in your dreams" she replied as she sank down in her chair, arms still crossed, and looked out her window.

"Don't worry I'll see you in my dreams tonight. Can't wait to see you in my bed in the morning though" Xavier replied almost certain he was going to sleep with Kori tonight.

Giving up on the smart comebacks, she just simply replied "I can't either." Although she _knew_ there was no way in hell she was going to sleep with Xavier. Kori belonged to Richard, no matter what. Thank god they pulled up to the restaurant.

Xavier smirked at Kori's response and got out of the car. After waiting a few seconds, Kori got out of the car as well and sighed.

This was gonna be one LONG night.

Currently Richard and Kitten were at the receptionist desk getting their table.

"Oh yes, right here Mr. Grayson for two. Right this way" the hostess said and led the two to their table.

"Ooh! Goody! Look at all the people. They're so gonna want me to like give them an autograph. You know, me being _the _kitten moth and all..." Kitten trailed off smugly, making Richard grit his teeth.

When they reached the table, no matter how much he hated her, he still had to be a gentleman. He pulled out Kitten's chair for her and she sat down.

"So dickie-poo, you should like compliment me on my dress" Kitten sneered, thinking he was rude to not say how 'hot' she as he pushed in her chair, he walked around and sat down in his chair facing the god awful Kitten.

"Yeah sorry, my bad. It's very… pink and… tight?" Richard said, not being able to find anything good to say.

Kitten, not really understanding, took it as a compliment and grinned. She reached over the table and grabbed his cheek.

"Look at you dickie-poo, so handsome" Kitten purred seductively while Richard scowled and removed her hand from his cheek.

He was about to respond when he saw, _her._ Sitting across from Kitten and having a perfect view of the door, he saw Kori the moment she entered the restaurant. "_Kori!" _he thought, "What is _she_ doing here?!" Then he saw a guy enter behind her and talk to the receptionist. She was on a date?! Gritting his teeth and clenching his hands into fists, he seethed. Truth was, she looked absolutely _stunning_, and that just made him even more jealous.

Kori walked into the restaurant with Xavier following her, and walked up to the receptionist. Standing there, she waited for Xavier to speak since he was the one who made the reservations.

"Yeah reservations for 2 under Redd" Xavier spoke to the receptionist.

"Of course Mr. Redd, let me just grab your menus and take you to your table" the employee replied as she grabbed the menus and took them to a table.

The whole way to the table, Kori felt like someone was watching her, but when she looked she didn't see anyone. Sighing, Kori pulled out her own chair and sat down. Xavier walked over to his chair and sat down as well.

"So cutie, you know you look real hot in that dress" Xavier stated and then smirked. "But I think you'd look even better without it" Xavier seductively stated as he winked at Kori and glanced at the menu.

Gritting her teeth, Kori picked up her menu and said to Xavier "I do look better without it, but too bad you'll never see." Then she raised the menu and looked over it. Just then, someone caught the corner of her eye. It was _Richard!_ "What is _he _doing here?!" she thought. Kori noticed next that he was sitting across from a slutty looking blonde in a pink dress that hurt her eyes and was waaaay too tight. She began seething with anger when she put two and two together. He was on a _date!_

"Dickie-poo, I'm going to get the garden salad" Kitten stated as she put her menu down. Noticing his attention elsewhere other than her, because after all she was 'perfect'. She cleared her throat loudly to get his attention.

Jerking his head back over to Kitten , he said "S-Sorry, what did you say?" Even though he could really care less, right now he was more concerned with what Kori was doing.

"I said I was like gonna get the garden salad" Kitten scoffed.

"Right, sorry" Richard said with fake sincerity.

"That's okay dickie-poo! Just don't do it again" Kitten stated, clearly not understanding his tone. She was bored and kitten wanted to be gawked at. She wanted to hear how pretty she was and how people were so jealous of her. So when kitten wanted something, she ALWAYS got it.

"Tell me how pretty I am" Kitten demanded as she placed her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands while looking at Richard with her lids half closed. She was expecting a grand show from him.

Smirking, Richard thought of a plan that would make Kori crazy with jealousy. Looking at the hideous Kitten, he began his plan. "Why Kitten, you are beautiful. Any girl would_love _to be you! I mean, just look at you! Your hair is beautifully golden, your eyes are like diamonds, and that dress of yours is gorgeous. You're the prettiest girl in the whole restaurant I bet!" Richard exclaimed very loudly and waved his arms around. Causing everyone within ear shot to look over at the couple, even Kori. Richard looked over at Kori's shocked and hateful expression, making him feel smug.

Like I said before, what kitten wants she ALWAYS got. And she wasn't disappointed when Dick told her how pretty she was.

"I know right! I like already knew I was the prettiest girl in the joint when I walked in. Oh Dickie-poo you're so sweet!" Kitten yelled loudly as she strutted over ,and much to the discomfort of Richard, sat in his lap.

If Kori hadn't been there on a date he would've pushed Kitten right off his lap and onto the floor, but she was here, so he didn't. Instead he wrapped his arms around her waist and smirked at Kori.

Fuming from the display Richard was putting on, she looked at Xavier and smiled sweetly. "Xavier, have I told you how handsome you are?" she said seductively, playing with a strand of her hair.

Xavier smirked at her before replying "No, I don't think you have cutie."

Flicking her eyes over to Richard and seeing that she had his attention, she put her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hands. Looking at Xavier, she purred "You are the sexiest man I have ever met. I love your dark shaggy hair and cool grey eyes, they give me chills." Then reaching over and running a hand through his hair she continued "Also, I just _love_ the name Xavier, it's so sexy."

Xaviers smirk grew in size. "Sexy huh? I knew you wanted me" Xavier replied ever so cockily. He patted his lap gesturing for Kori to sit on and winked.

Kori almost puked at Xavier's expression as he patted his lap, she _really _didn't want to. With one look over at Kitten sitting on Richard's lap and them flirting, she made up her mind. Smiling sweetly at Xavier, she got up slowly from her seat and strutted over to him. Sitting on his lap, she smirked at Richard's enraged expression over Xavier's shoulder before turning around.

"I'm taking you home tonight" Xavier seductively whispered in Kori's ear.

She wanted to punch him in the face, but she of course she didn't. Instead she giggled low in her throat and purred in Xavier's ear "Can't wait."

Richard saw this display and wanted to get up and walk over there so he could punch that guys lights out, but he didn't. Instead he whispered seductively into Kitten's ear "What is it that you wanted again?"

Kitten let out a giggle, that sounded more like a screeching cat, causing several near by customers to cover their ears. She pressed her body against his as much as possible and whispered seductively "I want _you_ dickie-poo."

He was going to throw up, but when he looked over at Kori who was giving him the death glare he smirked and looked back at Kitten. "That's what I thought" he growled into her ear lowly. Seriously, he was not even able to lie and say he wanted Kitten, because he certainly did not. _Ever._

"Meow" Kitten purred as she winked at him and made a scratching motion with her hand.

Kori glared daggers at Richard as the blonde slut tried to seduce him. Then Xavier put his hand on her thigh, which Kori did _not _like at _all._

"C'mon cutie, let's say you and me skip dinner and get straight to dessert" Xavier whispered seductively as he slowly moved his hand up her thigh and tried to kiss Kori.

Kori tried to push Xavier away and said "Stop Xavier! Let me go!"

Richard seeing this felt his blood boil and saw red. NOBODY touched HIS girl. With a large shove kitten flew off Dick's lap and onto the ground as he stomped over to Kor's table. Richard grabbed Kori and ripped her from Xavier's grip, putting an arm around her, she settled into Richard's side.

Then with an icy tone Richard spat "_What, _do you think you're fuckin _doing?!"_ Xavier stood up from his chair and glared daggers at Richard.

"What the fuck does it look like I'm doing chuckles? I'm taking cutie home with me" Xavier sneered angrily. "C'mon cutie, let's leave this ass." Xavier demanded as he grabbed Kori's shoulder ruffly and attempted to leave with her. BIG MISTAKE.

Richard like a knight in shining armor came to Kori's rescue. With one swing of Richards balled fist, Xavier fell to the ground, knocked out and with a bleeding, broken nose. Richard glared at the asshole one last time before ignoring all of the restaurants shocked stares and marched out the front door, leaving a stunned Kori.

After a few moments of standing there, Kori ran out of the restaurant after Richard.

Finding him outside in the alley next to the restaurant leaning against the wall, she walked up to him and stood there wrapping her arms around herself.

Richard let out a deep sigh as he ran a hand through his thick ebony locks. Pulling his car keys out his pocket he glanced up to scan the parking lot and was shocked when he saw Kori standing their.

"Kori?" Richard called out when he saw the red headed beauty.

Looking up at Richard with teary eyes, she began crying. Vicious sobs racked through her body as she cried and hugged herself tighter. There was nothing Richard absolutely hated more than to see Kori cry. His heart shattered into millions of pieces as he saw Kori standing there so fragile. He jumped off the wall and wrapped his strong arms around her slim frame, bringing her to his chest, protecting her from all harm.

"Shhhh... it's alright Kori" Richard said softly, praying she would stop sobbing.

Folding into his chest, she kept crying as she shook her head and whimpered "No Richard, it will not be alright. I cannot be without you, I _need _you."

Richard hearing this tightened his grip on her, fearing that if he let go she would vanish. Kissing her temple softly he sighed.

"I'm sorry Kori for _everything_. I just forget how much I need you in my life, and those times I'll always regret. I love you, Kori. I need you, or life wouldn't be worth living." Richard replied as he looked at the weeping girl he loved in his arms.

Upon hearing his words, Kori stopped crying and looked up at Richard whispering "I am sorry as well Richard. I'm so sorry for everything I said and did. I do not hate you Richard, I love you more than life itself." When Richard heard those words it made his heart soar as he looked lovingly into Kori's eyes. Kori looking up meeting his gaze and they both had emotions running through them, ranging from regret to love.

"Life isn't worth living without you by my side" Richard softly spoke as he cupped Kori's cheek and leaned in to kiss her luscious lips.

Pressing her body flush against Richard's, she broke their kiss and leaned up to his ear whispering "I will never leave your side again." Then in one swift motion they both pressed their lips together at the same time, melting into the embrace.

Their lips moved together in unison as Kori snaked her arms around Richard's neck and ran her hands through his hair. Richard ran his tongue along her bottom lip, silently begging for entry into her mouth. Happily obliging his request, Kori opened her mouth and their tongues immediately found each other's. Tongues swirling together, Kori let out a moan as Richard ran his hands up and down her back.

Jumping up, Kori wrapped her legs around Richard's waist and attacked his lips with more ferocity. Richard cupped Kori's bottom to support her weight as he let out a moan.

"T-Take me home… Richard" Kori panted as she looked into his eyes.

Allowing a small smile to grace his lips, Richard whispered "With pleasure." Dropping her legs from his waist, Richard slung an arm around her waist and dragged Kori away. "By the way" he began, but was interrupted by a high screechy voice.

"Oh dickie-poo!" Kitten called from the front of the restaurant. Kitten saw him and ran up to Richard "Dickie-poo!" Then she saw Kori, "What are you doing with that slut?!" she squealed.

Before Richard could reply, Kori walked up to Kitten and spat in her face "He is not your dickie-poo, he is _my _Richard." Then with one swift movement she punched Kitten right on her nose. Kitten screamed and fell to the ground, clutching her nose. Kori just huffed and walked back over to Richard, who had his eyebrow raised.

"What?" she asked. "You punched my date so I get to punch yours." Richard chuckled and wrapped his arm back around Kori's waist.

"God I love you" he said sweetly.

"And don't you forget it" Kori said poking him in the chest as he lead her to his car. "Oh and by the way, what were you going to say?" she asked curiously.

Opening the passenger side door to his car, Richard said "I was going to say that you look drop dead sexy in that dress," running his eyes appreciatively over her body.

She smirked and purred "Well, I could be yours… but if you just want to stand here all night.." She squealed as Richard picked her up and threw her in the car. Jogging over to his side of the car he got in and started the engine.

Then looking over at her he said "I will always be yours."

Kori smiled at Richard saying "And I will always be yours."

Richard leaned over and gave Kori a kiss that soon deepened, both needing the other.

"Richard?" Kori said from his lips.

"Yeah Kori?" he questioned.

"Let's go home" she said seductively.

Smiling at her, he turned back to face the windshield and grabbed her hand saying "Alright hang on." Then they took of and out of the parking lot.

Both no longer suffering over the pain of lost love.

* * *

**and just like that our story to an end. I hope you enjoyed me and starfirenight's story. Please review!**

**Who did who:**

**Richard: basically starfirenight the whole time except when they argued and in the alley. She did the amazing make out for y'all! :) **

**Kori: starfirenight **

**Victor: PrincessNightstar 24 **

**Wally: PrincessNightstar 24 **

**Rachel: PrincessNightstar 24 **

**Gar: PrincessNightstar 24 **

**Jenn: PrincessNightstar 24 **

**Karen: PrincessNightstar 24 **

**Xavier: PrincessNightstar 24 **

**Kitten: PrincessNightstar 24 until the alley scene. Then was starfirenight. **

**Also she did almost all of the settings. Me and starfirenight really hoped you enjoyed the story We BOTH CREATED. **

**Follow both US, review both of us,favorite both of us or all 3! **

**Hope you enjoyed our story! **


End file.
